


The Days With Samuel Winchester

by Thesupercastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesupercastiel/pseuds/Thesupercastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You parents became a case for people you thought fictional, and you fall in love with a moose. This should be great</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Your World Came Down

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ANY AND ALL GRAMMATICAL ERRORS IM SORRY

How do you feel? You don't, you feel really fucking numb, nothing is sticking, you are literally covered in emotional non-stick spray. Because of what you see. Blood . "It's on the walls" you

mumble, nobody can hear you, you are the only one that can, because of the state of those in the room, fucking dead. Your parents. But you slowly come back to reality. The Policemen &

coroners are there, they are trying to snap you from your daze. You feel nothing when they do.Your Parents are dead. And it numbs you. 2 men in suits walk in, early 30's maybe? You’re 23,

you just graduated college, you are-were visiting your parents. Because you were their only child.You have to get used to using them in past tense, they are not with you anymore. One of the

men piques your interest ever so slightly, his hair was long-ish. His features a clean cut. But his eyes intrigued you. They were a really pretty hazel. He walked over to you, he looked worried.

You looked down, you were a mess, a literal Bloody mess. It was your parent's blood. He got closer and looked down. You got self conscious of your not skinny body you had stretch marks

 **(** but you just called them bad-ass lighting bolts cuz they fucking are and if you have them you are my friend, FUCK YEAH FOR LIGHTING BOLTS **)** but he could not see that. You looked up at

the tall male. He smiled, he had a really kind smile. "Hi i'm agent Johnson" he said "can you please tell me your name?" you remembered your name " ( Y/N Y/L/N) " you reply numbly. Your

started to feel the tears, you looked straight ahead, your face was literally blank as you see the outline of your parents in the black body bags. The Agent turned to match your eyesight "uh,

maybe I should take you away from here" you simply looked up. He understood. He took you away from the scene, you couldn't remember anything. But, the agent jogs you out of your daze

as you slide into the back of an impala, it was a 67' model, your father loved cars. He gave you lessons on the recognition of multiple cars. This was one of them. And then the screaming

begins, and you didn't stop. It kept coming along with the tears, you screamed yourself hoarse in the back of that car. You writhed and squirmed all over the seat, you physically and

mentally fucking lost it. And the agent remained silent with a panic stricken face. But, he stayed still. Once you came out of your psychotic rampage in the back of the car "can we take you

somewhere so we can talk" he asked how the fuck ?!?!?!? I just went bonkers in the back of his car and that is the 1st fucking thing he says!?! cool. You nod and his partner gets in the

driver's side he was attractive too, dirty blonde hair, gnarly green eyes. "agent Jones" he says reaching back his hand, you shake it. They take to a shit motel in town. Agent Johnson sits

you down. "Can you please tell me what happened?" his partner sat near. He listened intently. You finally speak. You finally remember. "It was not natural, what I saw" "what do mean?"

agent Johnson asked " they were possessed" you say to a fading mumble.Jones looked shocked "How do you know abou-" agent Jones asked "I am not ignorant Agent Jones." you annoyed

"And honestly how do i even know your real agents considering the current setting" you say gesturing to the place around you. Something about the two started looking familiar, you just

couldn't place it. "Ok well, we are not agents" "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!??!" you explode."Alright listen, my real name is Sam Winchester and that one" he says, gesturing to his

partner "Is my brother Dean Winchester" "Wait..." you say " Like the books?" "GODDAMMIT" Dean exclaims. "So, you know who we are?" Sam asks "yes and all that you have done, but I

thought you were fictional characters!" you respond

"Yeah the whole Ruby thing still is creepy" Sam's face went scarlet as Dean fucking cackled. "I like you!" dean declared. All of their questions for you were answered in the end.


	2. The Day Your World Began to Lighten

You didn't know where to stay after such an incident.... Your parents were dead and you didn't know what to do and quite frankly. Neither did anyone else, "Are you ok (y/n)?" Sam asked

"yeah, I'm fine" you responded. You were truly not sure how you were because again, you lost everything.What are you supposed to do when you lose The only thing that was keeping you

looped into this world,they were the thread that stitched your rips in the fabric of your life. Your parents were divorced but they loved you equally it was like they weren't but everyone knew

there was not a chance in hell they were ever getting back together.You were 14, That's when your parents got divorced, it was in March but announced  the news to you when you

were 13 and your (brother/sister) was 11. Oh my god how my going to break the news to them!? "Hey you alive back there?" Sam said kindly, Sam's eyes are beautiful, but they also kind of

pissed you off because they were always changing color. "I'm assuming you're going to need a place to stay?" Dean asked, you forgot about that but you glad he brought it up. "Yeah" you

responded you didn't think about that, all you can think about was the loss of your parents and how you're going to tell your (bro/sis). "You can stay with us" Sam chimed in. And that's

exactly what you did. After finally arriving to the motel that was so dingy it smelled like a nightclub after fish was left in there on a hot day. But hey, it was a place to sleep right? Sam had

your bags tucked under his tree trunks for arms as you walked side by side with him. You had offered to help with your bags but he insisted, but you were **not** complaining.  Sam then

said "So were you visiting your um-,". "Parents?, yeah" you said helping Sam finish his statement"I was in college and I hate to say it but those stupid books made me want to go to law school

so I did" you said.

Sam's eyes lit up with pride but his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, "wow, I didn't ever really think about you know" he paused "helping someone like that". "What do you mean?" you

asked as you watched Dean a few feet away open the motel door "Y'know the whole saving people, hunting things" he responded "I guess I'm just used to saving lives not necessarily guiding

them". You smiled as you both walked into the motel,Sam set your bags down and his eyes had a flash realization. You looked in the direction and realized what he was looking at,  _oh dear_

_god there is only 2 beds_ you thought. Sam turned and looked at you

-"um I can get-"  

-"No i can get-" 

-"No I got you here I can pay for my own"

-"How 'bout both of you shut up and stay in the same bed" Dean said annoyed, but oh boy that smirk on his face made you know this is exactly what he wanted to do. With a sly smile of

your own you replied "So your gonna sleep with your brother Dean? I didn't know you were like that"

"What no, I mean you have to-" he stuttered, Sam was doubling over with laughter. "Fine I guess I'll go with Sam" you said almost disappointed even though you were _far_  from it.

 


End file.
